Kyle Travis
Kyle Travis is a Canadian-born wrestler and is currently a free agent. Also known as "The Canadian Legend" and "The Once and Future King", he is a gifted technician and skilled ring general. Travis is also known for his ruthless and aggressive machine-like style inside the ring as well as controvesery outside of the ring. Throughout his career he has been a member of or lead several stables. The majority of Travis' career has been spent as a heel, however, Travis prides himself on never having played what he calls "the nationalist pride card" because "It's just lazy. I want that crowd to hate me for reasons other than my being Canadian, like beating up the top good guy or throwing someone's valet down a flight of stairs, not because I walked out waving a Canadian flag and saying "The US sucks" or something." Travis has held 20 championships in his career, several marking record setting reigns or accomplishments. He is considered one of the best technical wrestlers in the world as well as one of the best wrestlers in the business today Early career Travis began his career in his home country of Canada as elevation talent. He traveled all over his home country, wrestling sometimes in high schools for little to no money while honing his skills. CEW In 1999 Kyle Travis made his debut in the California-based CEW where he immediatly made a name for himself by winning the Cruiserweight Championship. Along with CEW Heavyweight Champion Mark Murphy, Travis formed i2K (international Kaos Korperation, a play on Y2K), the company's most dominate faction. The two began a fued with CEW Tag Team Champions, The Ruff Ryders (DMX and Juan Guanamo) over the titles. When they were unable to win the titles, they recruited the Ruff Ryders to the stable and were later joined by Mr. Lance. The stable continued to dominate for weeks. However, Murphy began to become addicted to drinking and drugs, which hindered his performances and forced Kyle Travis to wrestle in his place. The end came when RedKnox (a heavyweight) beat Travis, forceing him to forfit the Cruiserweight Championship, and Murphy lost the title to Michael "The Demon" Creed. After a few months off, Travis returned and reformed i2K with Punk Boy, Job Hound and "The Hearthrob" Richard "Lionheart" Pheonix. Shortly afterwards, they would unite with The Society of Darkness to form The Kaos Society Travis would eventually win the Television and Tag Team Championships (with Pheonix). The reigns were short lived as i2K would lose the tag titles to the Intruders. Tired of being held back and overlooked for less talented people, Travis left for the OWO in early 2000. OWO Once again, Kyle Travis made an immediate impact when he joined the OWO by helping "The All Star" Johnny Rampage and Diablo (Hell's Henchmen) become the first ever OWO Tag Team Champions and form the Prime Time Trio. The Trio had some moderate success, holding the Tag Team Championships for a number of months before losing them to the Intruders. A heel at the time, Travis shocked the world when he teamed with Oponok and OWO World Champion American Eagle against Deviant, Rob Taylor and Robbie Douglas (the Commonwealth Wrecking Crew) in a six-man handcuff elimination match. The team was successful and Eagle said he owed Travis a favor. Travis has yet to collect on that favor. Travis began competing in singles competition for various OWO Titles. He and the rest of the Trio wrestled in a Hardcore Battle Royal to try and win the title and Travis competed in a battle royal to try and become North American Champion. He spent the summer feuding with then-champion, the late "The Kiwi Icon" Robbie "The Body" Douglas. Travis became the first and only man to kick out of Douglas' running powerslam finisher. During that same summer, Johnny Rampage captured the OWO World Championship form Rob Taylor. The Trio seemed fine until Rampage began to seemingly assume control and added Assassain and Xero to the stable. Travis and Xero betrayed Rampage, costing him the title in early fall. Travis then turned heel aligning himself with Oponok the Penguin Shaman ands Xero to form their own version of the People's Crusade (based on a stable Oponok had belonged to with American Eagle and Final Gladiator). To cap off his heel turn, Travis broke the arm of Pippa Pilkington. The stable was later joined by Deviant after a vicious attack on Rob Taylor. Eight months after joining the OWO, Travis won his first title by beating Hell's Henchmen for the tag team titles with Oponok. A week later, at the Champion's Challenge pay-per-view, Kyle Travis defeated American Eagle for the OWO World Championship when OWO owner and Eagle's long time friend, Frank Heaton called for the bell while Eagle was in the sharpshooter. A month after Travis won the title, the OWO shut down. ECWC Travis joined Rob Taylor's ECWC with the promise of wrestling the ECWC Champion in a title vs title unification match. it quickly became apparent that the match would never happen as Travis was regulated to mid-card status. He competed in the ECWC Intercontinental Championship tournament, but failed to win the title. At Civil War, Travis was scheduled to compete in a Triple Threat Match for the ECWC Cruiserweight Championship. However, the champion was injured and the match was canceled. Travis left the ECWC after Civil War, following a 2-out of-3 Falls Match loss to Johnny Rampage. Return to OWO Kyle Travis returned to the new-reopen OWO as champion, becoming far more ruthless and dangerous. He began to feud with American Eagle over the title. At Sin City, the two competed in a bungee cord match on top of the MGM Grand, which Travis won. The following pay-per-view, Travis lost the title to American Eagle. He teamed with Oponok again to win his second tag team championship form A Pair of Jacks. The two held the titles until Oponok left and Travis began teaming with Karnage. At the final OWO show, Kyle Travis wrestled Johnny Rampage in a ladder match for the OWO Championship, a match he failed to win. Return to ECWC When OWO closed once again, Rob Taylor's ECWC bought a lot of their talent. However, Travis along with Rampage, Diablo and Karnage were not among that talent. The four returned to the ECWC, attacking Rob Taylor. Once again, Travis broke Pippa's arm. Travis would lose to Rob Taylor in a Last Man Standing Match when one of Taylor's associates hit him with a car. Shortly after, the ECWC shut down. AWE After a few months off, Travis entered the AWE. At the company's first pay-per-view event, Travis defeated Johnny Rampage and then Mark Murphy and Rob Taylor to become the first AWE World Empire Championship. This is also when he debuted the Pride Breaker, a submission hold that has been his finisher ever since and remains unbroken to this day. His reign lasted a month when he dropped the title to Rob Taylor, thanks to Final Gladiator's interference. Aftwards, Travis allied himself with AWE owner Empire and began to feud with Sol over Sol's AWE Imperial Championship. FUW While taking a few months off again, Travis joined the FUW in 2003. He immiedate began trying to win the vacant FUW Championship. In his first attempt, he lost to Bojo Find'Um, a long time FUW wrestler, in a tournament Bojo would ultimately win. After the loss, Travis helped break up the long time friendship of Bedlam and Bojo Find'Um while impersonating American Eagle to gain a title shot. Travis and Bedlam where both granted a shot at Bojo's title. At the Heelzapopin pay-per-view, Travis won the FUW Championship. Shortly after the win, Travis formed the Triumvirate with the Children of Mankind and Bedlam. The stable lasted only a few months before Children of Mankind were injured and forced to retire and Travis ended Bedlam's career. He later formed KT Inc. As champion, Travis feuded with Ric E. Lectric and Johnny Rampage, losing the title to "The All Star" the following year. When Lectric won the title the same night Travis lost it, Lectric shocked the world by giving the title to Travis and allying with him. This reign lasted a month before Travis dropped the title to Karnage. Return to CEW Travis briefly returned to the CEW and feuded with Punk Boy over the CEW Championship. He left when the company closed. WXWF Travis joined the WXWF, winning the Canadian American Championship and the Tag Team Championships. He held both belts at the same time, losing the tag titles first. LAW In Summer of 2003, Travis joined the LAW by helping Johnny Rampage win the tag team titles and reforming the Prime Time Trio. The two would lose the tag titles to Sledgehammer and Rob Taylor, feuding with them ovwer the titles, but failing to win them. Travis however, managed to end Sledgehammer's undefeated streak. He, along with Diablo, violently attacked LAW announcer Brock Masters after Masters wrote an article which Travis felt made him seem terrified of Final Gladiator. That fall, Travis won a shot at the LAW Champion Risk, however, due to some controvsery, Travis was not granted his shot at the Unexpected pay-per-view, but before. Although his foot was on the ropwe, LAW CEO Kyona Eph'Pha'Tha ordered the match ended and forced Travis into a series of matches with Final Gladiator, which he lost. Travis and Rampage were given a shot at the tag titles held by Power and Glory (Final Gladiator and Eric NeCross). The match, a ladder match, ended up becoming a massive beatdown with multiple wrestlers attacking Travis and Rampage. That same night, Rob Taylor won the LAW Championship. Alongside Kyona Eph'Pha'Tha, Power and Glory and later Chris Marsters, Taylor reformed the ECWC. Travis would be one of only a few LAW wrestlers to fight the faction, while tryign to campaign for the job as LAW commissioner. During this time, Ric E. Lectric joined the LAW, only to betray and later rejoin Travis in a plot to gain the Marked Man Championship. The plan failed thanks to Brock Masters, which resulted in another violent beating. The duo of Travis and Lectric was later joined by Rick Sanghetti, and KT Inc was reformed. Travis however, was granted the commissioner's job and the Marked Man Championship, which he held for three months before Lectric stole the title from him and Travis was fired. While he was out, Lectric and Sanghetti continued to use the na,e KT Inc, and even Travis' entrance theme. Travis returned to the LAW, immediately targeting the two. He was granted several shots the LAW Title, which were canceled due to various reasons. At Unexpected, Travis got his shot at Ric E. Lectric, beating him in an unsanctioned street fight. He wrestled two more matches, which ultimately ended with his reclaiming the Marked Man Championship. Travis then began to compete for a shot at Rick Sanghetti's LAW Title. He won the right by teaming with Ruby Redd to beat Sanghetti and Diablo. However, during the match, Travis suffered a stinger when Sanghetti delivered a piledriver on the concrete floor. The highly anticipated match between Travis and Sanghetti never happened as the pay-per-view was canceled and Travis was denied his title shot. Shortly after, Travis gained a measure of revenge against Kyona Eph'Pha'Tha, by beating her in the middle of the ring. This lead to a heel turn as Travis bragged about breaking Kyona's spirit. In the fall, the LAW management's new face, Corporate Body forced Travis into a challenge to get his shot at Sanghetti's title. The Corporate Body screwed Travis over, costing him the Marked Man Championship and firing him. Two weeks later, Travis returned. Impersonating Viper, a member of LAW Tag Team Champions Venom, Travis beat Sanghetti to win the LAW Championship. He began feuding with DaWildChild over the title and lost it to Kyona at Unexpected in Anarchy in the Asylum. The next year saw Travis attempt to regain the Marked Man Championship in a battle royal. He was attacked by an unknow assailant and eliminated form the match. He began to feud with Rob Taylor, who blamed Travis for an attack on his brother, Jack Daniels Taylor. Both matches, while brutal, ended in a draw. After a vicious beating by Eric NeCross and being fired (again), Travis returned with a vengeance. He began a campaign of terror by assaulting any person who was a member of LAW management he felt screwed him over. This included a violent attack on Brock Masters in his own home. His signature weapon became a crowbar, which he used with ruthless sadism and effectivness. This culminated in an Iron Man Submission Match against Kyona Eph'Pha'Tha at Unepected, which Kyona ultimately won. Travis responded by violently beating her in a Parking Lot Brawl which ended when Travis crashed a car into her and set her on fire. He then retired her younger brother and beat her husband violently to symbolize his victory over Kyona. He followed by attempting to win the FUW Championship in a battle royal when a stable of FUW wrestlformed a group in the LAW as an invasion plot. He was eliminated close to the end, fling to gain his third FUW Championship. Travis later joined Uprising, a group of LAW wrestlers who wrre fed up with how management kept toying with the talent. Travis competed in a battle royal to crown a new LAW Champioship. Travis lost the match to fellow Uprising member DaWildChild. Both members were later attacked and thrown out of the group. PW:R Following the closure of LAW, Travis joined Pro Wrestling Revolution, where he beat Risk. He also was later granted a shot at the PWR Evolution Championship, but the company closed before the match happened. TWN In December 2008, Travis took advantage of Tiger Wrestling Nation owner Tequila Sunrise's offer for any former LAW or PWR wrestler to join the roster. He violently attacked Television Champion Ruby Gloom at the Whammy Awards, stating the attack was a message that he had come to TNW. At Desolation 39, Travis lost a Career VS Career match against Ruby Gloom. ACW ACW: After leaving TWN, Travis debated retirement until he was hired by the ACW. He debuted on August 7. At Crossroads, he became the first ACW Television Champion, holding the title for two months before losing it at Hallow-Havok. A month later, he won the US Championship at Fall Fatale, losing it the next month at Final Countdown. Alongside Sang Réal (Connor Murphy and Gabriel Krown) and Bill Liden, Kyle Travis formed Old-School. Starting at Fall Fatale and lasting until shortly before Declaration of War, Travis entered a two month losing streak. Travis would recapture the ACW United States Championship, becoming the first two time US Champion in ACW history. In April 2010, Old-School dissolved, first with Sang Réal leaving, then with Bill Liden turning on Travis. Travis would feud with Liden, culminating with a Three Stages of Hell match at Trial by Honor, which saw Travis retain the United States Championship. Travis was stripped of the ACW US Championship by ACW Commissioner Jack Marrow as a result of his actions at Trial by Honor, where Travis lashed out at several officials. He would face Logan Alexander to determine a new champion, but was unable to reclaim the championship. Shortly after losing the United States Championship, Travis would win the ACW Tag Team Championships with Hiashi Shinsuma by defeating Noble Order. During this time, Travis would twice attempt to win the ACW World Championship (Struggle for Supremacy and later challenging ACW Champion Devon Mayhem), but was unable to capture the title. Travis and Hiashi, collectively known as the Perfect Storm, would drop the titles to Shattered Dolls at the Fall Fatale pay-per-view. A week later, Travis would return to being a heel by turning on Hiashi, beating him with a crowbar. The two would wrestle to a no contest at Final Countdown. They would continue to feud, facing off in a Three Stages of Hell match at Declaration of War, which Hiashi won. The final match of their feud would be a Career vs Career match at Shattered Dreams, which Travis won with interfence from Aubrey J Parker. Following this, Travis would ally with the Army of Darkness against the Alliance. The feud culminated at Defiance, where the Army of Darkness was defeated by the Alliance in a Defiance Chamber match. Travis then went on to feud with Bubba Anthony for the ACW Bare Knuckle Championship. The two would wrestle to a draw on Shockwave. Travis and Bubvba would take turns jumping each other. At Raining Blood, Travis defeated Bubba Anthony to win the title inside a steel cage match, again with interference from Aubrey Parker. This would begin Travis's alliance with Aurbrey Parker as well as the start of his defacing the title. Travis would team with Parker to defeat Amy Zing and Xavier Laroux at Trial by Honor in a tag team match where Laroux's shot at Travis's Bare Knuckle Championship was on the line. Although Travis and Parker won, ACW Commissioner Jack Marrow ordered Travis to defend the title against Laroux. Laroux would score the upset and win the title. The following week on Shockwave, Travis would win a battle royal and earn the right to face the ACW World Heavyweight Champion Hyena at Mercury Rising. Travis was unsuccessful in claiming the title. The following week, Travis would form Plague. The group was formed from Travis' idea that the ACW was becoming corrupt and stangant. Joining Travis would be Ernie K., David Caid and Declan O'Farrell. Travis would become involved in a rivalry with the returning A.C. Smith over the ACW World Champion. Travis wanted a rematch, while Smith wanted a title shot. It would be ACW World Champion Hyena who would challenge both men to a triple threat match at Revolution, which Travis would win. The victory made Travis the fourth ACW Triple Crown winner and the second Grand Slam champion in the company's history. During his title reign, Plague would break up due to releases and injuries. Travis would lose the championship at Crossroads in a controversial style. He would fail to recapture the title at Struggle for Supremacy. Personal life Kyle Travis was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canda to a hair dresser and a civil engineer. A lifelong wrestling fan, Travis used to hang around various arenas and venues in his youth, meeting several wrestlers before gettign a job as part of the ring crew. He began training as a wrestler while in high school and in college. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in history and teaching. Travis is admittedly "straight edge", but does not incorporate it into his wrestling persona. He meet and married his wife Noelle (née Dawes), while working as an independent before entering the CEW. The couple have two children, Jessica Elizabeth and Nathaniel Hunter. Travis has had several personal issues with people in wrestling. This notably includes LAW management as well as Red Hot Rob Taylor. Stats *'Personal Stats' **Character's Alias: K.T., "The Canadian Legend", "The Once and Future King", "The Heel of Heels" **Hometown: Calgary, Alberta, Canada **Height: 6'1" **Weight: 230 lbs **Tradmark Weapon: Crowbar **Signature Quote: "Challenge and learn", *'Titles Held' **CEW Cruiserweight Chapion **CEW Tag Team Champion (w/ "The Hearthob" Richard "Lionheart" Phoenix") **CEW Television Champion **2x OWO Tag Team Champion (2x w/Oponok, 1x w/ Karnage1) **OWO World Heavyweight Champion **AWE World Empire Champion **2x FUW World Heavyweight Champion **WXWF Canadian-American Champion **WXWF Tag Team Champion (w/ Jango Cross) **LAW Tag Team Champion (w/ Johnny Rampage) **2x LAW Marked Man Champion **LAW World Heavyweight Champion **ACW Television Champion **2x ACW United States Champion **ACW Bare Knuckle Champion **ACW World Heavyweight Champion 1 Oponok left the OWO while Tag Team Champion. A Battle Royal was held to fill the vacant spot, which Karnage won *'Entrace Music' **View to a Kill" - Durran Durran (CEW/OWO) **Break Me"- Savage Garden (OWO/AWE) **Kashmir" by Bond (current) *Managers **Veronica Dawson **Veronica Dawson/Richard Phoenix (KT Inc.) **Aubrey Jessica Parker (the two are often accompanied by security guards) *'Signature Moves' **Downsizer **Travis-Lock **Travisty **Rising Action (innovated) *'Finisher' **The Pride Breaker (innovated)- Travis claims there is no way to counter this move once it is on. Since it's debut, no one has ever countered it. **Cold Snap Category:Characters Category:Heel characters Category:Male Wrestlers